


Who is she really?

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Power Girl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: I had an idea to write about someone again. Before going back to what I normally write about. Anyway enjoy.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers & Original Female Character(s), Kara Danvers & William Dey, Querl Dox & Nia Nal, Querl Dox/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Who is she really?

Kara looked at Brainy. “Are you sure you should be up?”

Brainy looked up from the office chair in the new DEO building. “I have to do something.”

Kara nodded her head slightly. “True. But your mom was here and after fixing you did try to kill people. And you again after the fact.”

Brainy sighed softly. “Yeah.” He said simply. “Now I understand my father even better.” He smiled softly. “Partly understand why an ex of mine used to talk about her mother.” He shook his head slightly with a soft smile.

Kara raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh?”

Brainy blinked slightly. “She said her mother wouldn’t tell her anything about her father when she asked. Though she was raised by her grandmother since birth. I tried to ask her about it but she would just say things happened and she still partly blamed her for it. She didn’t talk much about her mother, father, stepfather, or her aunts either.”

Nia walked up as she stopped beside Kara. “Odd for someone you were dating.”

Brainy nodded his head. “True.” He turned when an alarm went off. “Bring it up on screen please?”

On the screen showed a man shooting a laser gun towards a crowd of people. Most of them were sitting in wheelchairs. “COME ON OUT ANDRA!”

“I think this is a mission for you two I will loop in Alex, Jonn, and Mgann as well too,” Brainy said before he looked back at Nia. “Later on we should talk if you want.” He said before he looked back at the screen.

Nia didn’t say anything she just left with Kara.

Supergirl looked at the man once they got there. “Doesn’t look she is here.”

The man snorted. “She is I traveled after her through time to get her.”

“Really you and your main body should have given up a long time ago.” Came a voice from the doorway just as the others join beside Supergirl. “Um, can someone hold this for me?”

Nia went to open the door for the girl in the wheelchair when the guy shot at them.

Jonn and Mgann went and grabbed the guy quickly.

The girl tossed a disk at Supergirl. “Put it on the middle of his chest. It will shock him back to his main body. Quickly now please explain all later.”

Supergirl looked at it and did as the girl asked and slammed it onto the guy’s chest.

The man screamed as he started to fizzle and smoke. “I am coming for you, Andra.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah give it a break already dude.” She shook her head slightly before she looked at the others as she was still stuck in the door in her wheelchair. “You might want to help your friend here and me too. Just saying.”

Jonn went over and grabbed Nia carefully off the ground. “I will take her to Lena she should be able to help.”

Mgann looked at them. “Are you hurt?”

The girl shook her head slightly. “No more then I was already recovering from. But the wheelchair goes where I go.”

Mgann had a funny look.

Supergirl smiled softly as she helped the girl out of the doorway. “What’s your name?”

The girl semi smiled at her. “You can call me Andra. And I guess by how young you look my idiot mother really did send me to the past.” She sighed softly.

Mgann looked at her. “To protect you and keep you safe?”

Andra sighed softly. “Among other things.”

Supergirl picked her up in her arms. “Mgann grab her wheelchair if you please she can stay on the DEO for now.”

Before Andra could say anything about it they were off.

Mgann looked back at the empty wheelchair she saw an S under the seat of the chair in the same symbol as Supergirls or Superman’s. She picked up the chair and flew off with it after Supergirl.

Jonn laid Nia down on the stretcher as Alex followed her in.

Leana saw Kara bring someone else. “Is she hurt too?”

Brainy had gotten up and walked towards them. “Andra? What are you doing here?”

Andra sighed as she turned and looked right at her ex-boyfriend. “Waiting for my chair and yourself?”

Mgann arrived shortly thereafter and set it down. “Here it is.”

Supergirl set her in it. “Here you go.”

Andra sighed softly. “Thanks.” She looked up at Lena then. “What happened to Nia happened to me. But unlike her, I will be able to walk again when my powers return to me.”

Lena opened her mouth to speak but shook her head. “Future thing?”

Andra nodded her head. “And unlike Brainy here there is some if not a lot I can’t tell people.”

Lena nodded her head. “If you need me I’m going to see what I can do to help Alex and the doctor’s with Nia.”

Jhonn looked at Andra. “I can’t really read your mind why?”

Andra looked at him. “Regretfully I’m an alien of two different races.”

Supergirl looked at her. “You don’t honor your mixed race?”

Andra sat back in her chair and looked right at her. “Because of you and my mother, I am in this chair. So excuse me for not wanting to honor a mother who never wanted me in the first place in the way she ended up with me. Nor a father who never stuck around to ever meet me or get to know me. And went back to his so-called home place and married someone else and had kids. Never once wondering if he had a child with my mother.” She sighed softly. “I have no honor or love for my mother or my mother’s people.” She turned and rolled away from them.

Supergirl turned and looked at Brainy. “Who is her mother or people?”

Brainy shrugged his shoulders. “I used to ask but she never answered me. I don’t know who her mother is, or who her people are, or even who her father is. Or even the fact she is an alien nor her powers.”

Mgann looked at Supergirl. “Jhonn and I will watch her we can ask her about that man later when she has calmed down.”

Jhonn nodded his head as the Martians walked off after Andra.

Supergirl sighed softly. “Did you really know her?”

“I guess not,” Brainy said simply. “But she is a good person none the less.” He said simply. “We better go check on Nia.”

Supergirl followed after him.

Hours later Kara stood with Alex, Kelly, Lena, Brainy, Jhonn, Mgann, and Andra. “How is she?” Everyone asked Alex and Lena.

Lena went over Nia’s wounds. “It’s not good. Right now there is a lot of swelling inside around the wound.”

“We aren’t sure not even when I asked Kelly to double-check to see if she saw anything different. We have an idea that could help.” Alex said simply.

“I know this idea but it’s not a great idea for anyone with powers,” Andra said butting in. “I know saying anything changes my timeline. But my mother sending me here already does that.” She saw that others around her nodded their heads in agreement with her. “Those who have this implant lose the use to ever using their powers again. Alien or not it didn’t matter and no one ever figured why or how to prevent it.”

Jhonn looked at them. “We should tell Nia what all could happen and leave it up to her.”

Everyone nodded their heads while Andra didn’t. “Don’t ask.” She said softly. “Just don’t ask.” She said pushing her glasses up her nose further.

Mgann looked at her. “Who is this guy after you and for what?”

Andra sighed softly. “I was traveling around in my timeline. I was in Central City he was their causing trouble for Flash and his family and other hero’s. As I wasn’t talking to my mother so I didn’t know anything about this. He was taking the life force of normal people before he started to move towards powered people of all types.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I showed up and made him look towards me. I wasn’t scared I just stared him down instead. He went to attack me the first time. But as he touched me he went, poof. After that, I got dragged back to Star Lab and got yelled at by my mother for almost getting hurt and showing up there. I just snapped and called her by her legal name not calling her mother.” She sighed softly.

“Go on,” Brainy said softly. “Please?”

Andra nodded her head slightly. “We had a long talk or well was forced to by my stepfather and Mr. Allen.” She smiled softly. “She told me about the day it all happened when she and other females and males were captured and used in some experiment she didn’t want to tell me about.” She looked up at Kara. “You were with them as was Mon-El as well too. A while later the guy showed up outside the lab threatening everyone if he couldn’t have me he would start killing everyone. It was Jhonn and Mgann’s idea to send me forward in time in the hope I would be safer.” She smiled softly. “I was told to keep to my self as much as I could and don’t tell anyone my full name or who my mother is. So Barry Allen took me forward in time. Where we met Brainy.”

“What happened when you two broke up?” Alex asked.

Brainy and Andra said at the same time. “We didn’t.”

Andra smiled sadly. “I was getting ready for our date when he showed up. He threatened to kill every one of the legions and mostly you Brainy. Unless I went with him it was a clone of his before we knew he could clone himself like this. I went back to my own time where I was whisked away by Nora before she got zapped by the guy’s power-draining ability. The rest of the team showed up and no one was getting anywhere since we found out later it was yet another clone. But this time he shot his gun at my mother and I jumped in front of it and here we are now.” She said annoyed. “The guy still is hunting for me even with me being in a wheelchair sadly. It was my step father’s idea to send me backward in time. They are hunting for his real body while my powers heal my body. Unlike speedsters, mine is just being really slow and I’m not a speedster either.” She sighed softly. “My mother did give me one request to help maybe fix what happened and how she treated me along with my birth father as well too.”

“In other words fix what happened,” Mgann said simply. “But I bet to let it still happened?”

Andra nodded her head. “Yes and I’m sorry but I have to let it happened. But after the fact, I swear I will tell you what happened to your child and anything else.” She sighed softly. “But don’t worry so much I will be fine.” She said rolling away.

Alex and Kelly were shocked she just left it like that. “Don’t you need a place to stay?”

Andra turned and looked back at them. “I’m fine.” She turned and rolled away.

Everyone looked among themself’s. “What just happened?”

Lena ran after Andra. “I can get you a place to stay you don’t have to stay with, the others, or need help if you don’t want it?”

Andra turned and smiled at her. “It’s alright I have a place to stay.” She said simply. “Talk to you later on.” She said rolling away.

Months later Nia sat in the bar with Kara, Jhonn, Mgann, Alex, Kelly, and Lena as well. “Is Brainy still trying to figure it all out again?”  
Everyone nodded their heads before Kara spoke. “He finally gave up looking for Andra. Saying something about he spent to long last time he wasn’t going to try sadly. Also, he’s trying to figure out where or when that guy is so we can all stop him.”

Jhonn looked at Nia. “What are you going to do now that you have lost your connection to your powers?”

Nia sighed softly. “My dad’s asked me to come home. Just encase something happens to the device. Also, my sister and I are talking again.” She said with a smile. “I’m thinking about it strongly.”

“Maybe it will be good for you,” Kelly said simply. “Since you can’t fight like you could nor fighting like any of the other hero’s either without risking being in a wheelchair like Andra is.”

Nia nodded her head. “I get your point besides the whole thing with her is just strange.”

When suddenly everyone froze and fell to the ground. When they woke many people had vanished from sight.

Kelly quickly looked over to Alex. “Your still here.” She said with a smile.

Alex looked right where Kara and Mon-El had been sitting and they were gone. “We need to get back and see who’s missing.”

“Can I help?” Nia asked as she stood up with Jhonn and Mgann as well.

“The more help the better,” Lena said as she joined the group. “I hope this isn’t what Andra had been talking about.” But somehow she knew it really was.

Everyone arrived at the DEO. “Alright who else has been taken,” Brainy asked once they all walked in. Everyone listened as someone rattled off all the aliens that were taken. “Someone locate Andra and bring her here.”

“Don’t worry your head on this Brainy.” Came Andra’s voice as she was rolled in by William. “They took them, didn’t they. Kara and Mon-el I mean?”

Everyone nodded their heads.

Andra groaned. “Great.” She said clearly annoyed.

“Why would they take Kara?” William asked confused.

Andra muttered softly. “Sorry about this.” She looked up at William. “She’s an alien not from around here.” She looked back at the group. “I don’t know where they all are. I just know the outcome of all this. And it’s a dam right bloody mess. In more ways than one sadly.”

“Tsk, tsk little princess still running from me.” Came a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned as they saw the guy from before standing there smirking.

Andra rolled the chair around to glare at him. “Once again a clone from you clown.” She said simply. “And I’m not yours how many times does everyone keep having to tell you that?”

“If you want your mother and father back ‘Andra’ then hand your self over to me.” He air quoted her name.

The others turned and looked at her. “You can’t do that he will kill you instead.”

Andra sat there and mentally sighed before she spoke. “Return them all. And one hour after I speak to my own parents I will hand myself over to you. No-fuss and no muss about it either Gog what do you say about that?”

Gog sighed softly. “As you wish princess as you wish.” He said before he vanished from sight.

Everyone turned on Andra. “Really?”

Andra didn’t say anything not even as Kara and Mon-El showed up. “Welcome back.”

Kelly filled them in on what happened.

Andra looked up at Kara then Mon-el and smiled softly. “I know what he did and I’m sorry for it. If I could go back and protect everyone from it I would. But I would never be born if I did that.” She looked at them all. “I’m sorry about it all. But you remember when I said the children and I were bullied?”

Mon-El nodded his head before he spoke. “I guess there is more?”

“Your right there is. When we left Argos city and returned to earth. When we found out about what happened we didn’t take it well. A lot of us and sadly to say my self too went after our parents. The others killed theirs’s I couldn’t bring my self to hurting my mother when she told me I had come back in time and tried to fix it. But even her husband who isn’t my father tried to help and for a long time. But as I said there is more to this story and now I have to face the person who was once a man who put me in this chair.” She turned and started to roll away from them.

Brainy ran after her before she got too far. “You shouldn’t do this.”

Andra turned her chair around and looked up at him with a soft smile. “I have too. Not just for me now. But for those people in there.” She reached up and placed her hand against his cheek. “Remember I love you. Besides, I asked a couple of my friends to stay here with everyone.”

Brainy opened his mouth to answer when something pulled him backward.

Andra looked at the slightly muscular man with gray skin, facial markings, blood-red eyes, in all black leather biker outfit. “Lobo you and Lucy do behave I mean it.”

Lobo smirked as he looked from Brainy back to Andra. “Always A always.” He said turning and grabbing the girl with the long black hair in a semi skin-tight dress and red high heels as well too.

Lucy looked back and, Andra. “Good luck A.” She winked as her own eyes flashed red. “You know I can handle Lobo here.”

Lobo sat Brainy down beside the other super friends. “I love it when you handle me.” He winked at her before he slammed her ass.

Lucy shook her head slightly. “Yes well, not the time for that one.” She shook her head slightly. “Don’t worry Lobo is harmless when you don’t have a bounty on your head.” She smiled softly. “Anyway, she wanted to keep you all safely here.”

Kara looked at the strange pair. “Why?”

Lucy sighed softly. “We can’t tell you yet. But if her three aunts are right plus stepfather by now she should have her powers returned to her. “We all hope. When she does then even though I know she asked us not to we will tell you everything or well I will.”

Jhonn looked at her. “Your just Lucy?”

Lucy laughed softly. “No that’s just my first name. My name really is Lucy Morningstar named for my father Lucifer Morningstar. You know the devil himself beside’s he got sent to Prime Earth as well too as the rest of you.”

Jhonn rubbed his forehead. “I don’t know what is worse your friend out their alone with us stuck here inside. Or finding out the devil himself is real?”

“To each their own.” Came a third unknown voice. The person came out of the shadows and smiled softly. “As some of you know magic is real.” He looked at Brainy and made a face. “And A choice you over me?” He shook his head until he grunted when Lobo smacked him upside his head. “Ow, I am human, unlike your girlfriend.”

Lobo smirked at him. “I know you’re a weak little magic-user Jawara and where is Johanna instead of you?” He asked simply as he glared at him.

Jawara rolled his eyes “Stalking our mother and father it seems in this timeline. Anyway looks like A is their now.”

Everyone turned as Andra rolled to a stop as she parked her wheelchair and waited.

“Oh this is going to get good,” Lobo said with a smirk. “Until you strip for me later Lucy.” He said winking at her.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

“Come on out Gog I know you’re watching me,” Andra said with a glare. “Leave everyone alone and come on out and face me.”

Gog came out of the shadows chuckling darkly. “Come to me so I can feast on you.” He chuckled darkly.

Andra sighed softly. “You and so many others have tried and they have all failed.”

Gog snorted as he stood there. “What those weak-minded Kryptonians that one half of your parentage comes from? Those who weren’t your grandmother bullied you and I would have offered you the power to rise above them and your mother.”

“And yet I already am more powerful than my own mother and father but I am a half breed none the less,” Andra said with a smirk. “And I did lie to you I wasn’t going to handle myself over to you. Nor anyone in this timeline either for that fact Gog. Besides if I did you would have killed Nia before our fight had an outcome and there will be one too Gog. A fight that is anyway.”

Gog threw back his head and started to laugh at her. “You the wheelchaired bound superhero. This will be too easy just to kill you then go over your mother. And hold her captive until she gives birth and gives me you.” He said right before he shot his blaster at her.

Andra was hit and flew backward far away from her chair. She hit the ground hard with a thud and laid there.

Lena looked around at the people keeping them there. “She needs help why don’t you go help her?”

Lucy looked at her. “We are following her mother’s request.” She said as they watched the public stand in front of her and others helping her up so they could but her back in her chair.

Andra looked at the public as they booed and yelled at Gog. “Help me to stand please it will be okay.”

The two guys helped her to her feet. “To the front?”

Andra nodded her head slightly. “Please and thank you.” She said as they took her to the front. “Gog I have told you once before not to mess with me. What you should never mess with a cranky Kryptonian.” She said sternly before he smirked. “And an even more pissed off and powerful Daxamite cause I am ready to do the one thing I wasn’t ready to do before.”

Gog growled deadly at her. “More time to kill you. Since your mother, father, and stepfather are weak and useless.”

Andra reached up and removed her glasses her whole and soul changed as well too. She muttered softly to the people holding her up as her clothes changed into a white version of Supergirls suit with bits of red here and there. “Thank you.” She finally stepped forward slowly towards Gog. “I told you once to run and I will say this again. This time you can run for it.” She said suddenly as she flew towards him full force.

Elsewhere Kara just stared at the screen. “Oh my.”

Mon-El blinked a couple of times before he spoke. “I thought she was your cousin’s daughter if I had to pick anyone.”

Nia looked at Brainy. “Did you know?”

Brainy shook his head slightly. “I guess I didn’t know her at all.”

Lucy looked at him. “But her feelings for you were or should are still very much real.” She turned and looked at Jawara. “Break the spell and then go grab your sister and meet us back home Jaw.”

Jawara glared at her. “Sure Miss. Pain in the ass.” He said before he ended the spell and walked away.

Lobo growled at him.

Lucy sighed softly. “And yet daddy still thinks of his dad fondly. Anyway, let’s go collect your bounty sweetie. You know later I will make it up to you for not letting you knock him out.” She held out her hand to him.

Lobo grinned at her. “I love making you scream in bed for me.” He said as he walked away with her.

William watched them walk away. “That is one strange couple.”

Everyone cracked up laughing. “Yeah.”

Kara shook her head as she looked at William. “We should talk later?”

William nodded his head slightly. “Once you know you are and all of that Kara. I will see you at work until then.” He said softly before he turned and walked away.

Kara sighed softly. “The rest of us should go help out and bring her back here safely.”

Nia looked at them. “I will wait here. There is something I want to look into.”

The others show up as Lobo grabbed Gog and threw him over his shoulder as he pulled Lucy to him. “Time to go.” He said simply before he winked at Andra. “Have fun A.” He said before him, Lucy, and Gog vanished from sight.

Andra turned as she stared at them all she was panting slightly and took a step towards them before her whole body sedged up. “GAH!” She said as she fell forward into unknown arms as it seems as she fell forward she had passed out as well too.

Mon-El stood there holding her against him. “We should get her back to the lab to be checked over.” He said almost sounding like a father more so the next thing he said. “Someone grabbed the wheelchair she might not need it later or she might.” Before he flew off with Andra in his arms followed by everyone else.

When they got there they had been informed they were attacked and there was a few dead.

They got Andra settled in the hospital ward while they checked to see who or what broke in and killed these people and Nia as well too.

It was three weeks later when Andra sat up slowly in bed. “Ow.” She muttered as she looked around and saw Lena walking in. “Let me guess still in the past?”

Lena nodded her head slightly. “Yeah. Once we got you a clone of Gog came and killed people along with Nia as well too.”

Andra sighed softly. “I guess they are right if something doesn’t happen as it should. Then nature finds a way to make it happen.” She slowly stood up and rolled her back. “Thanks.”

“I should get the others to know you’re up,” Lena said simply “Please?”

Andra smiled softly. “I’m sorry Aunt Lena but I do need to get back.” She kissed her cheek softly. “I think I said I have three aunts.” She said with a smile before she turned and walked away.

Mon-El was waiting for some outside the room when his grown-up daughter walked out of the room. “Running away before saying goodbye?”

Andra smiled softly. “For me, it isn’t goodbye it’s more like see you soon just not you though old man.”

Mon-El sighed softly. “I’m not that old.”

Andra smiled softly. “Ask I know you want too.”

“Why did I never pop up in your life again and don’t say another family?” Mon-El asked her.

Andra sighed sadly. “I swore I would never tell you the truth. But I didn’t know until I went further in time and found the records of the Legion and looked you up. Let’s just say when you return you should make a video for my younger self okay?”

Mon-El pulled her into a hug as he whispered softly. “I’m sorry if you thought the worst of me before finding out the truth.”

Andra patted him on his back. “It’s okay.” She said before they pulled away and noticed all the others but Brainy standing their. “I guess Lena told you all?”

Everyone nodded their heads.

Andra sighed softly. “For me, it’s not goodbye its see you all real soon. Even Jhonn and Mgann and you figured out my relation before the others Mgann. Thank you for keeping it quiet.”

Mgann smiled at her. “We did watch you though.” She said pointing at Jhonn.

Jhonn smirked softly. “Something tells me the DEO and others have their hands full with you.”

Andra smiled softly. “Yeah well with three aunts to look up to.”

Alex looked confused. “Three?”

Andra laughed softly. “Yes, you, Kelly, and Lena as well like I said three.” She smirked softly. “My name really is Alexandra Lena Dey.” She said before she hugged everyone before she stopped and looked at her mom. “Ask mom.”  
Kara blinked slightly as she looked into the eyes of her grown daughter. “How is he as a stepfather to you if it comes to that?”

Andra smiled at her. “The best always their for everything I did even when you couldn’t be. And helped to teach me to be human since I was raised with grandma.” She said sternly before she kept going. “What I said about the children of all this once we came to earth and hunting down and trying and or really do kill our parents really did happen.”

Alex spoke up. “We are looking for ways to help not only the moms but the children as well too.”

Andra smiled softly before she kissed Kara on her cheek. “That’s for you and William, mom. But I have to get back now.” She looked around. “Um, where is Brainy?”

“He didn’t want to say goodbye to you,” Jhonn said softly. “Sorry.”

Andra nodded her head slightly. “Thanks.” She said softly before she quietly left as she headed towards the ship that was there. ‘Guess mom sent one back for me?’ She said walking on and heading towards the bridge to report in. “Alexandra Dey for her return trip home.”

The captain’s chair turned and Brainy sat there looking right back at her not hiding as a human. But with blonde hair and green skin as well too. “What do they call you besides that?” He asked as the ship started to rise into the sky.

Andra raised an eyebrow at him before she smirked softly. “Power Girl.”

Brainy’s eyes widen. “Her?”

Andra nodded her head slightly. “Yep.” She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. “The green suits you.” She winked at him before she went to sit down. “And I’m sorry about Nia.”

Brainy sighed softly. “I know and thank you.” He said softly as they flew. “You know I can’t stay with you no matter how much a part of me wants too.”

Andra nodded her had. “I know. And I can’t stay in the past around my mother that’s just a little too far out there for us all.” She looked away from him as the tears fell down her face. “I guess we are never meant to be.”

Brainy muttered softly. “I guess not.”

“Oh, my father what am I going to do with you two?” Came a voice from behind them.

Brainy turned sharply to glare at him. “Who are you?”

Andra had wiped her tears away before she had gone and joined him. “Lucifer?” She said staring at him. “We still haven’t gone forward in time yet?”

Lucifer shook his head slightly. “Your mother asked me if there was a way for you to be happy again after all of this. Since she didn’t see you moving on from greenie anytime soon.”

Brainy looked at him. “You’re the real devil?”

Lucifer showed him his true form.

Brainy stared at him wide-eyed. “Okay, I get it, change back already.”

Lucifer chuckled as he changed back. “Anyway, there is a way you can stay but still keep your powers. Just only beside me, only Brainy will know who you really are.”

Andra looked at Brainy and then back at Lucifer. “But am I not going to go to hell for lying to my mom. If I decide to take it and before I do or don’t?”

“You were lying to protect her and the timeline. It doesn’t make you a bad person at least in my book and I’m the devil. I can still be good if I want to unless it comes to my twin brother then all bets are off.” Lucifer said with a smirk. “The choice is your little one.”

“I will stand by you whatever you decide to do,” Brainy said truthfully. 

Andra held out her hand to Lucifer. “I will take the deal.” She said truthfully.

Lucifer grinned at her. “Good.”

Three hours later Brainy walked into the alien bar and sat down across from Jhonn. “The others wanted to stay but Lena wanted to run a few tests on Kara. And Kara wanted to talk to William so those three are there with Mon-El as well too.” Jhonn watched Brainy as he kept on talking. “Kelly and Alex went to talk to the other moms without letting them know what could or well might is the word Kelly used since we don’t know what could happen. And Mgann is on her way here.” He said simply. “I guess you took her back home safely.”

Brainy took a sip of his drink. “She’s safe again.”

Jhonn nodded his head slightly. “Good beside you can always stop back and check on her before you go back to your own time if and when you do.”

Mgann walked in and bent her head and kissed Jhonn’s cheek before she sat down beside him. “She’s back home with her family I take it?”

Jhonn nodded his head lightly. “Yes.”

“You did the right thing Brainy,” Mgann said simply. “Besides, in the long run, she will be happier among her family.”

Just then a woman walked in wearing black high heels, a rather short black skirt, and a green tank top. She also had a tattoo on her arm in the symbol of the plant Daxamite on her arm. With a pair of green glasses pushed up her nose. She walked up to the bar as she moved her black hair over her shoulder to shows another tattoo on the back of her neck. If anyone looked closely would have seen the house of L their. She turned and her green eyes seem to twinkle as she saw someone she wanted to see sitting there. She grabbed her drink and walked towards him and his friends. “Querl Dox is that you love?” She said stopping at the edge of the table to stare down at him.

Brainy looked up at her. “Do I know you?” Knowing full well who it really is.

The girl smiled at him. “Lara Gander.” She said using her grandfather’s name against them. “We met a long time ago before you started to date Andra.”

Brainy blinked slightly. “Wow, how are you?” He said standing up to hug her. “What are you doing here?”

Lara smiled at him. “Looking into something that was stolen from home or its what people think happened to it anyway.” She said simply. “We should catch up sometime I will be around.” She said with a wink before she turned and walked off.

Brainy turned his head to watch her for a moment and enjoy the view. “She’s never worn anything that short, before ever.” He said turning back around as he sat there smiling to himself as he drank with them for now.

Outside Lara walked past Mon-el, Kara, William Alex, and Lena. She smiled brightly at them as she kept on walking past. ‘This will be fun.’ She thought to herself as she kept on walking.

THE END!


End file.
